femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Ogden (Perception)
Tasha Ogden (Lisa Brenner) was a hidden recurring villainess from the third and final season of Perception. Introduction Tasha Ogden first appeared in episode 3.08, "Prologue," where she was introduced as a woman who was abducted by a serial killer who had murdered victims suffering from mental illnesses, and also murdered FBI Agent Anne-Marie Bishop when she was close to the truth. The killer was revealed as Dr. Daniel Pierce's new therapist, Dr. Josiah Rosenthal, who attempted to set up Pierce in the episode's climax before he was arrested by Kate Moretti. Tasha returned in the series' penultimate episode, "Romeo," as she was shown testifying against Rosenthal in the early scenes. Later on, Tasha was shown flirting with Donnie Ryan and asking him out, only to tell Tasha that he was engaged to Kate and set to marry her on the following day. She later appeared asking a woman details about the wedding, much to the concern of Pierce, who started to believe that Tasha was obsessed with Donnie. Pierce encountered Tasha during the wedding, as he was on his way to talk to Kate, and she was shown carrying a huge gift with claims that it was for Donnie. Pierce informed Tasha about her fixation with Donnie due to the fact that he had saved her, with Tasha realizing that Pierce was right and stating that she shouldn't have come to the wedding. Heel Turn After her encounter with Pierce, Tasha turned heel and abducted Kate, as her "gift" actually contained a masked disguise that she put on before she tased and drugged Kate in the end of "Romeo." During the progression of the series finale, "Run," it was revealed that Tasha wasn't a victim of Rosenthal; rather, she was a villainess in league with her so-called "abductor" and (assumed) lover. During her testimony that put Rosenthal in death row, Tasha stated that it wasn't over and she had plans, letting Rosenthal know that she planned on getting him out. The info on the wedding gave the villainess the opportunity to abduct Kate in order to force Donnie into letting out Rosenthal, which he does with Kate's life being threatened. Meanwhile, the evil Tasha took Kate to her home and held her hostage, only allowing Donnie a few seconds to talk to her to show proof of life. During the midpoint of the episode, a deal was made to exchange Rosenthal for Kate, with Donnie arriving at the point of the meeting while holding Rosenthal at gunpoint. It was there that the masked villainess arrived with Kate and pointed her own gun at her victim, but the exchange went through without a hitch. Death After Joe Moretti (a former cop and Kate's father) met with Pierce, Donnie, and Kate, Tasha's reveal was provided by Pierce, which included a flashback of Tasha's heel turn in "Romeo." The quartet later went to Tasha's home after realizing that Rosenthal could be there, but during their confrontation with Tasha, the villainess denied being in league with Rosenthal and ordered them to leave before she called police. However, Kate began to recognize Tasha as her attacker and abductor and held her at gunpoint, after which they went down to the basement. Kate began counting her steps before seeing a wall, but she realized it was a fake door and opened it. This caused Tasha to scream in panic, because behind that door was Rosenthal. Kate quickly recognized the room as the exact location where Tasha had her tied up and held captive, as well as revealing that it was the same room where Rosenthal killed his victims. Kate informed Rosenthal and Tasha that they would be arrested, and she left Joe with the pair while she attempted to get the facts from Pierce and Donnie. The trio later heard gunshots from the basement, and they rushed back there to see that Joe had shot both Rosenthal and Tasha to death, doing so under the claim of self-defense. Trivia *Tasha Ogden served as Perception's final villainess. *Lisa Brenner also appeared on The Mentalist as the evil Jennifer Sands. Gallery Tasha Heel Turn.gif|Tasha's heel turn in "Romeo" (shown via flashback in "Run") Tasha & Kate.png|Tasha (in her villainous disguise) holding Kate at gunpoint Tasha Reveal.png|Tasha during her reveal Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Full Face Mask Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot